1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a Target Baffle Bracket which facilitates installation of the target baffle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bracket which connects adjacent plates of a baffle and provides an adjustable mounting mechanism for the baffle, and which reduces the overall number of parts necessary to securely hang a baffle.
2. State of the Art
In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for law enforcement officers and sportsmen to engage in target practice. Target practice was traditionally conducted in outdoor settings where preventing ricochets of the bullet deceleration medium was the primary concern. Firing ranges commonly used a large mound of earth to decelerate the bullet after it had passed through the target. Such systems generally prevented injury from ricochets, etc., because the dirt was effective in stopping the bullets.
More recently, however, considerable concern has been raised about the lead contained in the bullet. Though the bullet fired in to the mound of dirt was safely contained from the point of being a moving projectile with a significant amount of inertial momentum, the lead in the bullet was free to leach into the environment. Thus, the more recent trend in shooting ranges has also stressed containment and removal of the bullet to prevent lead contamination of the environment.
In addition to the containment of lead bullets, there is also a desire to build shooting ranges within enclosed structures. For example, many police departments will have a shooting range within the police station. Having the range disposed inside is advantageous because it can be used frequently regardless of the weather and without undue travel time.
The current trend in bullet containment systems has focused on two different types of systems. One kind of containment system, often called a bullet stop and containment chamber, has a pair of plates which channel bullets toward an opening in a containment chamber. Inside the containment chamber are impact plates which slow the bullet to a stop. (As used herein, bullet includes bullets, shot and other forms of projectiles)
Bullet stop and containment chambers are highly advantageous because the entire deceleration process is controlled by sheets of steel plate. Such a system can withstand hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of rounds without showing excessive wear.
Another, less expensive, approach to bullet containment in Bullet backstops typically include a back wall plate made of steel. The back wall plate is usually disposed transverse to the ground at an angle of about 30-38 degrees. On an upper side of the wall, a layer of impact material is disposed to provide a medium for decelerating bullets which is several feet thick along the plane the bullet travels.
Regardless of which type of bullet containment device is used, it is important that bullets be directed toward the bullet containment device and not ricocheted toward the shooter or others persons who may be in the vicinity. To this end, it is common to have baffles disposed along a shooting range which are configured to deflect rounds toward the bullet containment device and to otherwise prevent ricochets which may injure individuals.
One problem with the formation of baffles is the manner in which the baffles are hung. As shown in FIG. 1, it is common to form a baffle, generally indicated at 4, out of several pieces of metal plate 8. The metal plates are then secured together either by welding or by a backing strip 12. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that welding is disadvantageous because it effects the temper of the plates and is costly.
To hang the baffle in plate, a plurality of attachment brackets 16 are welded or otherwise attached to the baffle 4. A plurality of cables 20 are then used to connect the attachment brackets to a ceiling support (not shown) . To allow adjustment of the baffle 4, a turnbuckle 24 is disposed along the cable. The turnbuckle 24 allows for adjustment of the length of the cable 20 to engage each attachment bracket and provide stable support for the baffle 4.
While such attachment methods securely hold the baffle in place, they are generally expensive and require the installer to user both of his or her hands when securing the cables 20 to try and support the baffle 4. Thus, there is a need for an improved target baffle bracket which reduces cost and increases the ease of installation.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved target baffle bracket which reduces cost of installation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a target baffle bracket which is easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a target baffle bracket which is used both to form and hang the baffle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a baffle with improved rigidity.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a target baffle bracket which facilitates minor adjustments in the height of portions of the baffle.
The above and other objects of the invention are realized in specific illustrated embodiments of a baffle bracket including a plurality of cable attachment locations. The cable attachment locations are configured for enabling a cable to be attached to the bracket and adjusted without the need for a turn buckle or other similar adjustment mechanism.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the bracket is formed of a piece of metal having a generally L-shaped cross-section, and including a lower bracket configured for attachment to two metallic plates. The bracket thus also forms the backing strip for adjacent metallic plates forming the baffle.